minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Derika Lore
Prolouge The lore of a Derika is very large and confusing. Please use this book to refer to it when you want. Before we go into the deeper things about Derikas, we must cover the basics. The begginning of the Derikas. When Rejinia began. As much as I regret revealing the secrets of my fellow Derikas, I must. The Foundations The Creation of Derikas The year of the Derika's creation is unknown. But everybody is sure that it is somewhere between the creation of Rejinia and the first appearences of the author of this lore book. Amaros was the first Derika. A human. Although he was a derika, he was nowhere near normal, as his parents werent. He was of all races. New and old, existing and unexisting, forgotten and remembered. One time, he missused his powers and it killed him. He woke up two days later. Astounded, he realized he wasnt normal. He was a deity. Often, Amaros helped passerby people to heal them. However, he didnt know there were so many people like him. On the 15th day of after him being ressurected, Zecromoda came and told him of the Derikas. He knew what to do. He came up with a martial art system- Now known as Amarita. He built a camp. Every ten years there was a new Derika to train. Eventually, there was a special Derika that came along. His name was Ecuram Ferata. He was the 384th generation of Rejin Derikas. The Derikas of Darkness The Derikas of Darkness were possibly the most corrupt beings on earth. Dreithar is the cause of most Derikas of Darkness, yet he regrets many of his actions. The Derikas of Darkness were created when The Black Shadow took around 50 Derikas captive.He uttered a horrible spell, causing the Derikas to turn evil. When they turned evil, their weapons did so aswell. Their angelic weapons turned Dretharic. The Black Shadow sent his new minions to search for Zecromoda. They found him. The Derikas of Darkness attacked Zecromoda and Zecromoda was stabbed in his leg. When he was stabbed, a bright light was emitted and all of the Derikas of Darkness perished. Evil reigned for the next 500 years. Derika Fights A Derika fight is the most dangerous type of fight. It is much more dangerous than a Deity fight by 94%. When a Derika fights another Derika, it is to the death. The Derikas will battle eachother with whatever they have, slowly destroying their opponent and themself. The most famous Derika fight was between a Rejin Derika and Dreitharan Derika. In the fight, both Derikas fought their best. They used the first spell that came to both of their minds. In the end, they both destroyed eachother. Neither survived. The fight wrecked chaos throughout Rejinia, releasing dark spirits that have been forgotten about for years. Many of them which even have their names forgotten. This is why Rejinia, The Parodox, and many other dimensions are overrun with demonic creatures. The Love Rule Once, there were two Derikas. One loved the other, but the other didnt love them. After a month of training, the derika that wasnt loved back vanished. After another month, the same fate took to the Derika who now had nobody to love them. This is but a story, yet it explains how if Derikas have nobody to love them, they will cease to exist. The Conflicts The War Against Lylans Derikas played a vital part in the war against lylans. They helped. fought for, and healed the lylans. Few Derikas were injured to the point of death, but all were injured some way. This is why many Derikas are 'protector of lylans', 'warrior of lylans', or 'friend to lylans'. The Derakin Civil War The Derakin Civil War is possibly the most devistating war in the history of histories. Derikas were fighting other Derikas to the point of destruction. Derikas of Darkness were summoning horrid beasts to their aid. Shadow Behemoths were walking the streets. This war was what most thought was just a 'terrorist attack', but it was actually a full-fledged war. It has lasted ever since the Derikas of Darkness came around (1948 A.D.) and is continuing to go on. Much of Rejinia, The Paradox, and Earth are destroyed every day. Processes Transformation Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Lore Books Category:Haskorane Category:Fanfictions